


People like us (we've got to stick together)

by JenniferParry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferParry/pseuds/JenniferParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU<br/>A collection of oneshots about our favourite (and not so favourite) characters in the magical world of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People like us (we've got to stick together)

**Author's Note:**

> So before I start I want to provide a character list so people don't get confused and can refer back to it if they need to. In this first part, it will be updated when something new is needed, for example a boggart where I didn't have one before, or new characters overall. Feel free to copy this first part, just please give credit :)

Name: Clarke Griffin

House: Gryffindor

Year Group/Grade: 6th Year

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: Her Father Dead (Again), Abby dead and Lexa dead

Patronus: Lion

Best Subject: Herbology

Relationships: Lexa Woods( Girlfriend), Abby Griffin (Mom), Jake Griffin (Dad, Deceased)

* * *

Name: Lexa Woods

House: Ravenclaw

Year Group/Grade: 6th Year

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: Darkness (Like a black hole)

Patrounus: ~~Lexacoon~~ Raccoon

Best Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Relationships: Clarke Griffin (Girlfriend), Lincoln Woods (Cousin), Professor Anya Woods (Sister)

* * *

Name: Octavia Blake

House: Gryffindor

Year Group/Grade: 5th Grade

Blood Status: Muggle Born

Boggart: Lincoln and Bellamy dead

Patronus: Wolf

Relationships: Bellamy Blake (Brother), Lincoln Woods (Boyfriend), Raven Reyes (On and Off Affair)

Best Subject: Transfiguration

Additional: She has a special talent for casting butterflies, much like Hermione does birds (Half Blood Prince)

* * *

 

Name: Lincoln Woods

House: Hufflepuff

Year Group/Grade: 7th Year

Blood Status: ?

Boggart: Octavia dead

Patronus: Dog - German Shepard

Best Subject: Charms

Relationships: Octavia Blake (Girlfriend), Lexa Woods (Cousin), Professor Anya Woods (Cousin)

* * *

Name: Bellamy Blake

House: Slytherin

Year Group/Grade: 7th Year

Blood Status: Muggle Born

Boggart: Octavia Dead

Patronus: Bear

Best Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Relationships: Octavia Blake (Sister), John Murphy (Boyfriend)

* * *

 

Name: Raven Reyes

House: Ravenclaw

Year Group/Grade: 7th Year

Blood Status: Muggle Born

Boggart: Her Old Wheelchair (She now has the brace)

Patronus: Dolphin (I thought a raven would be a bit boring)

Best Subject: Everything

Relationships: Octavia Blake (On and Off Affair)

* * *

Name: Jasper Jordan

House: Gryffindor

Year Group/Grade: 6th Year

Blood Status: ?

Boggart: ?

Patronus: Monkey

Best Subject: Potions

Relationships: Monty Green (Boyfriend)

* * *

Name: Monty Green

House: Hufflepuff

Year Group/Grade: 6th Year

Blood Status: ?

Boggart: ?

Patronus: Owl

Best Subject: Potions

Relationships: Jasper Jordan (Boyfriend)

* * *

Name: John Murphy

House: Slytherin

Year Group/Grade: 6th Year

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: Professor Titus - Horrible Teacher

Patronus: Shark

Best Subject: None really, but Astronomy (Which isn't planned to be featured soon)

Relationships: Bellamy Blake (Boyfriend)

* * *

Name: (Professor) Titus

Previous House: Slytherin

Subject: History of Magic

Blood Status: ?

Boggart: John Murphy - Horrible Student

Patronus: Bald Eagle

Relationships: None

* * *

Name: (Professor) Indra Woods

Previous House: Slytherin

Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts & Head of Slytherin

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: A Gun

Patronus: Horse (Idk where I got this from)

Relationships: Anya Woods (Cousin)

* * *

Name: (Professor) Anya Woods

Previous House: Hufflepuff

Subject: Charms & Head of Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: [[Not going to mention because of 3x07, but I'm sure you can guess. Sorry]]

Patronus: Red Fox

Relationships: Lexa Woods (Sister), Indra Woods (Cousin)

* * *

Name: (Professor) Jackson

Previous House: Ravenclaw

Subject: Herbology

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: ?

Patronus: ?

Relationships: Abby Griffin (Long Term Friend)

* * *

Name: (Professor) Marcus Kane

Previous House: Gryffindor

Subject: Transfiguration & Head of Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: ?

Patronus: ?

Relationships: Abby Griffin (Secret Girlfriend), Thelonious Jaha (Old Friend)

* * *

Name: (Professor) Abby Griffin

Previous House: Ravenclaw

Subject: Potions & Head of Ravenclaw

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: Clarke dead

Patronus: Lion

Relationships: Clarke Griffin (Daughter), Marcus Kane (Secret Boyfriend), Jake Griffin (Husband, Deceased), Thelonious Jaha (Old Friends)

* * *

Name: (Professor) Thelonious Jaha

Previous House: Hufflepuff

Status: Headmaster

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Boggart: Wells

Patronus: ?

Relationships: Wells Jaha (Son, Deceased), Abby Griffin (Old Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will probably be Clexa, then knowing me Linctavia or some sort of party xD I took inspiration from 'immochiball' on Tumblr for some of the patronuses, check her account out, her Lexacoon doodles are amazing!


End file.
